


Отчаяние

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Сэм преподаёт Хиггсу пару уроков.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 11





	Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722842) by [TheHuskyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon). 



— Сэ-э-э-м.

— Нет.

— Сэм, пожалуйста! Я сейчас сдохну, — шаг Хиггса стал нетвёрдым, замедлившись где-то позади Сэма.

— Я тебе говорил, раньше надо было, — рыкнул Сэм. Поправив ремни портупей, которые крепили к его спине вес, возможно, вдвое больший, чем вес его тела, он посмотрел на небо — там уже наплывали друг на друга тёмные буруны туч. Да ещё, похоже, и влажность тоже подскочила, так что с уверенностью можно было сказать: близится шторм, и начнётся он самое большое через несколько минут. Рядом как раз была пещера, но не слишком близко. Им придётся переждать в ней.

Поэтому Сэм даже не сбавил шага, проигнорировав нытьё Хиггса.

— Сэм, — сказал Хиггс чуть жёстче. — Мне нужно отойти.

— Надо было сходить до того, как мы вышли, — отбрил его Сэм. — Кончай выделываться.

Хиггс стиснул зубы, шагая след в след с ним:

— Тогда, Бриджес, мне не надо было, — он изо всех сил старался вести себя не как раскапризничавшаяся пятилетка, и всё равно был уверен, что Сэм воспринимает его именно так.

— Ну сходишь, когда встанем на привал.

Хиггс тоже заметил приближение шторма, и надеялся, что он пройдёт как можно скорее. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта доставка займёт столько времени? И, наверное, не надо было ему пить ту лишнюю банку энергетика… Хиггс крепче зажал ладонями пах. У него уже сводило судорогой бёдра.

— Я не могу… просто… — он скрежетал зубами с такой силой, что от этого разболелась голова. Да чёрт возьми, у него были стандарты, он не мог вот так поссать здесь, прямо у всех на виду.

Сэм тем временем уже нырнул под свод пещеры и начал сгружать свою поклажу на каменный пол. Не прошло и минуты, как с неба хлынул темпоральный дождь. До сих пор Хиггсу всегда нравился звук дождя — один из самых релаксовых звуков, которые он знал, — но сейчас для него это было персональным адом. В изнеможении Хиггс оперся спиной о стену пещеры и медленно сполз на землю, чтобы сжать ноги вместе. Он вился как уж от собственной беспомощности. Шторм закончится за пятнадцать — ну, максимум, двадцать — минут, но он, блядь, не выдержит. Его до сих пор бесило то, что способность прыгать у него забрали. Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Хиггс попытался отвлечь себя разглядыванием спины Сэма, его перекатывающимися мускулами, когда тот потягивался и разминал плечи и шею. На несколько минут хватило — потом он закрыл глаза.

Услышав тихий смешок рядом, Хиггс всей кожей передёрнулся от этого звука; открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Сэм подошел вплотную к нему. Верхней части форменного комбинезона уже не было, и обнажённая кожа торса демонстрировала следы каждой смерти, которую Сэму пришлось пережить. На плечах кровоточащими язвами отпечатались ремни портупей, и даже в тусклом свете потёки красного выглядели жутко.

У самого Хиггса под комбинезоном майка прилипла к влажной от пота спине и промокла почти насквозь. Он снова откинулся головой на стену. Взгляд он не отводил, но брови у него сами собой собрались на переносице в выражении бесконечного страдания. Блядь, как же дико ему охота ссать.

— Ты нелеп, — поделился своим соображением Сэм, сложив руки на груди — а потом фыркнул, едва заметно сверкнув коварной ухмылкой.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты… эй! — Хиггс возмущённо взвился, когда Сэм прервал его мысль, грубо перехватив за руки, чтобы отвести их от паха, и ударом растолкав колени в стороны. Что за хуйня?

От негодования он скорее шипел, чем говорил нормально. Хиггс в панике попытался свести ноги вместе, но ему помешала вклинившаяся между бёдрами нога Сэма; а когда он схватил его за лодыжку, то добился лишь того же удара по запястьям:

— Не трожь меня, — приказным тоном заявил Сэм — и вдруг упёрся ногой в живот Хиггса вместо того, чтобы поставить её на землю. Он наклонился вперёд, и в тот же момент Хиггс жахнул ладонями об пол.

Из горла сами собой полезли ругательства на всех языках, которые он только знал. Сознание затопило ужасом; мышцы его таза, его живота напряглись почти до звона. Хиггс вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу — и грыз её до тех пор, пока не почувствовал металлический привкус крови на языке. Он вскрикнул на высокой ноте:

— Сэм! — а потом ещё, когда давление так и не ослабло. Пятка Сэма всем его немаленьким весом вдавливалась в живот аккурат над мочевым пузырём. Хиггс скрёб холодную землю ногтями, пятки загребали по щербатому каменному полу. Тихо поскуливая себе под нос, он тщетно пытался сохранить остатки собственного достоинства.

— Если тебе так нужно, то давай уже.

Нет, он не мог «дать уже»; по крайней мере, не здесь. Не в самый разгар хирального шторма, под сводом пещеры, на полпути к злоебучему адресату доставки. Он же только что выстирал этот костюм. Какого хрена он вообще попёрся именно в нём, одном из самых его любимых?

Хиггс снова выругался. Из глаз невольно покатились мутно-чёрные слёзы бессилия. У него болело буквально всё: его бёдра, его живот, его челюсти от того, с какой силой он стискивал зубы.

А ещё у него стояло так, как никогда прежде.

Стоило Сэму чуть сильнее нажать пяткой на его мочевой пузырь, как глаза Хиггса распахнулись от шока. Это уже невозможно было остановить — раз начав, затормозить уже не было шансов. Сколько бы он ни пытался, какие бы ни прикладывал усилия, остановить струю мочи из члена он уже не мог. Обжигающее в сравнении с промозглым воздухом пещеры тепло стремительно пропитывало его бельё и штаны. Лицо Хиггса покраснело, из глаз вновь брызнули слёзы, веки плотно зажмурились, а из горла вырвался задушенный полустон-полувсхлип; голову невольно повело вперёд.

Сквозь ревущий в ушах гул крови Хиггс едва ли смог расслышать глухой смех Сэма. Что скрывать, ему было кайфово. Сэм снова толкнул пяткой вниз, так, что глотку дёрнуло неприлично-громким и стыдным стоном, а глаза закатились зрачками под веки. Это даже больно — когда сводящее с ума давление внутри вдруг исчезло после столь долгого ожидания; его уставший мозг наравне со стыдом вдруг охватило мерзкое наслаждение от того… От того, что он пачкал себя вот так: жопой на каменном полу пещеры перед Сэмом.

— С…срань, — прохрипел он.

Струя жгуче-тёплой жижи так и не иссякала, хотя ему казалось, что с тех пор, как это началось, прошли злоебучие столетия. По ногам била крупная дрожь, спина сгорбилась как будто под тяжестью. К тому моменту, как струя наконец-то замедлилась, дыхание Хиггса больше напоминало частые судорожные всхлипы. Запах мочи во влажном воздухе бил по рецепторам неприятной резкостью, за которой совсем не слышно было запаха озона после дождя, который уже… Закончился?

Хиггса настолько повело собственными эмоциями — растерянностью, стыдом и отвращением глубоко внутри — что он не заметил, как Сэм убрал ногу с его живота и принялся одеваться.

— Ну ладно, — он окликнул Хиггса, подхватив груз на плечи с такой непринуждённостью, будто тот не обоссался только что в штаны. — Пойдём.

Хиггс неверяще сморгнул:

— Чего? Ты… Ты что, ждёшь, что я пойду в таком виде?

Сэм ухмыльнулся — наверное; в ярком свете за его спиной невозможно было разобрать, — и пожал плечами.

А потом попиздовал прочь из пещеры.

Хиггс чертыхнулся.

Где-то поблизости должна быть река…


End file.
